The present invention relates to a mechanism for limiting user operations.
Methods such as entering a password to unlock an information terminal and authenticating an information terminal using its location improve the safety of information terminals.
However, a password may be divulged to third parties when entered into an information terminal in a location where there are an unspecified number of persons.